Make-a-Show!
Hey! So I already made one, which can be found here, so I'm just putting a leaked season 2 ep! To make one, put things like time, title, channel, rating, live-action vs cartoon, ect. and the characters. Madi's Leaked Episode-New Guy In Town Forest Destiny: I'm incredibly bored. I've never felt this way with you. Madi: I am, too. What do you wanna do? Destiny: Cove? We could meet people. Madi: Alright, I'm always looking for that -Runs to stairs and trips, letting out a short shriek of shock- ???: Whoa! -Catched her- Are you alright? Madi: Yeah, yeah I'm the toughest person around, I'm fine. But...thanks. -Gets down- Who're you? ???: I'm Dale... Madi: I'm Madi. Destiny: Uh, still here. Madi: This is Destiny. Dale: Nice to meet you ladies. Destiny: Never call her that. She will tear you to shreds. Madi: It's fine, he didn't know. Destiny: You NEVER let people off. Madi: But now I will. Destiny: Ohhhhhhhhh, ok, I'll leave you two alone. -Winks and leaves- Madi: -Rolls eyes- Dale: You guys seem like opposites. Madi: We are. Yet we're best friends. Dale: Huh. So, do you surf? Madi: -Bites lip- Oh, uh...I can, but I don't. Dale: Well, do you wanna do something? Madi: Sure! Des might want to come, though. Dale: That's fine. Do you skateboard? Madi: Heck yeah! She can't, but I can reschedule with her. Dale: Nah, just go hang out with your friend. But will you get in touch with me? Madi: Ok, got a number? Dale: Yes, I do. -Writes something and hands it to Madi- Madi: You'll be seeing me soon. -Walks away- Destiny: Um...??? Madi: I feel weird. Destiny: I think you like him! Madi: It feels different...stronger. Destiny: -Raises eyebrow- Destiny's House Destiny: Can I tell you something? Peanut: Of course. -Puts arm around Destiny- Destiny: I think...Madi...I think she's in love. Peanut: More details? Destiny: This guy caught her, at the Cove, and they talked, and Madi says she felt weird about him. Peanut: Has she ever BEEN in love? Destiny: No, that's why I suspect it. Peanut: She could be. Destiny: Have you ever been in love? Peanut: -Stares ahead- Destiny: Peanut? Peanut: I love you. Destiny: -Smiles- I love you, too. Town Dale and Madi: -Skateboard by Destiny- Destiny: -Grabs Madi's arm- Madi: -Jumps back and puts foot on board- Dude, what the heck? Dale: -Looks back and stops, walks over- Destiny: Uh, sorry, Dale, but can I talk to Madi alone for a minute? Dale: Sure. Destiny: -Pulls Madi aside- You're in love! Madi: How do you know? Destiny: I think that's the only thing you've never experienced. And I know what love feels like. Wow, first love and you're almost 16. Madi: Shut up! And are yo serious? Destiny: Yeah, but guard your heart. He could break you. You should ask him out! Madi: -Rolls eyes and walks away- Forest Madi: -Runs up to them- I did it. Destiny: What did he say? Madi: Yes! James: What's happening? Destiny: Madi's in love. Swirly: Wait, you've NEVER been in love? Dash: She's had like 10,000 boyfriends. Swirly: -Fist bumps Dash- Madi: -Rolls eyes- Chu: That's exciting! Pixie: What's his name? Madi: Dale. James: So you're dating? Madi: Yup. Swirly: -Half murmurs- She's head over he-els! Pixie: -Laughs- Madi: Stop! Dash: Fine. Peanut: But you better keep us updated. Chu: What he said. Madi: I will -Leaves- School (Lunch, Madi, James, and Peanut) Peanut: So how're you and Dale? Madi: We're doing great, I think I like being on love. James: Honestly, I don't think I've ever been in love. Madi: Yeah, how many girlfriends have you had? Peanut: -Laughs and hi fives Madi- James: 1. Madi and Peanut: -Stares at James- James: Maybe. Peanut: Like Dash said, Madi's had a BUNCH. Madi: And I've never cheated. James: I don't know how I feel about Dale. Peanut: Oh, James, are you...Jealous? Madi: -Looks mad- James: N-No! Why would you think that? Peanut: Can you hear yourself? Dale: -Walks in and picks up Madi, spinning her- Madi: Woo! Dale? What are you doing here? Dale: Just wanted to see my girlfriend. Madi: -Kisses Dale's cheek- Dale: Aw, man, I was hoping I could stay, but my classes are starting soon. Miss you, baby, bye! Madi: Bye! Peanut: Have you kissed yet? Madi: -Rolls eyes- Category:Us! Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:The Awesome Adventures of Madi Asher